Conventionally, as an air cleaner of this kind, for example, technologies are described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.
An air cleaner described in Patent Literature 1 includes a dust collecting body to attract dust in the air, a flying means that causes this dust collecting body to float in the air by using a propeller, and a control device that controls this flying means.
With this construction, when the flying means is driven to cause the air cleaner to float in a room, the floating air cleaner attracts dust floating in the air by a fixed electronic nonwoven fabric on a surface of the dust collecting body. In addition, dust attached to top surfaces of furniture and shelves placed in the room is raised into the air and attracted to this fixed electronic nonwoven fabric.
On the other hand, an air cleaner described in Patent Literature 2 includes a flying body constituted of a propeller-driven balloon, and a dust collector attached to this flying body. The dust collector is formed of a container having an intake opening and an exhaust opening that can be electrically charged with polarities opposite to each other.
With this construction, when the flying body is moved in the air by propulsion of a propeller, air flows into the dust collector through the intake opening. Accordingly, electrically charged dust in the air is collected around the intake opening, the inside, and the exhaust opening of the dust collector.